Entropia
by mimichanMC
Summary: - capitulo 22 de la sexta temporada - Aquella noche lo unico que la haria poder dormir, su corazon, no habia logica para ello, pero si, solo su vida la haria poder descansar.
1. Entropia

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Entropía**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Entropía**__: Medida del desorden de un sistema. Una masa de una sustancia con sus moléculas regularmente ordenadas, formando un cristal, tiene entropía mucho menor que la misma sustancia en forma de gas con sus moléculas libres y en pleno desorden._

Sabia que en los bebes el sonido del corazón de su madre los tranquiliza, había explicación científica lo sabía, pero por el momento no podía encontrarla, estaba allí junto con el millón de datos irrefutables que había en su cabeza, pero no podía encontrar justo ahora la explicación de por que ella se sentía en paz justamente por lo mismo ahora.

El sonido de su corazón era el sonido más hermoso, por absurdo que la idea resultara, sentimental y ridícula, sentía en ese momento que su corazón latiendo, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo, oxigenando, llenando de vida le parecía un milagro… aunque tampoco creía en los milagros.

En toda aquella noche no había podido dormir un solo minuto, había estado recostada en el sillón de la sala de Booth viendo las luces de los automóviles reflejándose en el techo, amarillas y rojas, patrones sin patrón de los que no había podido despegar los ojos, solo escuchando todo de nuevo, viendo desde todos los ángulos aquella escena sangrienta: Solo unos segundos antes había visto al joven antropólogo mirando con atención extrema los huesos en la mesa, tratando todo el tiempo de observar algo para ella, tratando de impresionarla, ella era su heroína, ella lo sabía; de todos los internos, de algún modo era él al que quería mas, era el mas dulce de todos, aquel que sentía la pasión de ese trabajo, irónicamente, hasta los huesos. Tal como Zach. Jóvenes que hacían un trabajo que podrían hacer hasta el último día de su vida… tal como había sido desgraciadamente el caso, lo último que quizá vio Vincent antes de ser disparado había sido esa mesa de huesos.

Había escuchado la explosión, había estado ya en tantos tiroteos con Booth que agacharse y protegerse había sido mecánico, después de solo un segundo lo miró a él, a Booth, tirado en el piso y con el corazón corriendo preguntó si estaba bien, lo estaba y al principio parecía que todos lo estaban, pero no, Booth miraba angustiado a Vincent en el piso y presionó su pecho una mancha de sangre pronto empezó a formarse en su torso, demasiado, rápido, demasiado grande. "no me duele" dijo.

Había visto tantos cadáveres, había personas muertas siempre a su alrededor, que repentinamente casi podía llegar a olvidar que en un momento llegaron a ser en realidad personas únicas, empiezas a pensar en ellas en un sentido de especie, de homo sapiens, del tipo que solo crese, se reproduce y muere, olvidas un poco que son personas que aman, que ríen, que lloran, que poseen sueños.

Eso es lo que la había hecho llorar en ese momento, el pensamiento de que una persona inteligente, dulce, encantadora estaba allí, solo diciendo una y otra vez "por favor, no me dejes ir, me encanta estar aquí, no me quiero ir" lo escuchó quiso calmarlo, quiso darle un motivo para vivir" y lo ultimo que dijo, la ultima cosa que dijo solo fue "fue precioso, estar aquí… contigo".

_**Didn't hear you leave.**_

_**I wonder how am I still here,**_

_**I don't want to move a thing.**_

_**It might change my memory.**_

_No te escuche partir, me pregunto como es que sigo aquí, no quiero mover nada, que pueda cambiar mi memoria._

Y entonces Booth había quitado sus manos, ella había puesto presión de nuevo desesperada, pero lo notó enseguida, al mirar el rostro de Vincent, había visto demasiados cuerpos para saber cuando la vida se ha ido ya. Solo se había ido, sin que hubiera un sonido que lo anunciara, sin que nada en el lugar se alterara. La muerte es una transición que es tan determinante, tan tajante que casi podrías imaginar que por lo menos el espacio en el que ocurría aquello debería transformarse, pero no, sabía que en algún momento volvería al laboratorio, vería esa mesa en especifico, aquella mesa de instrumentos, el piso… y volvería a ver toda aquella escena.

En la semioscuridad y silencio de aquella noche no podía dejar de ver aquello, había estado siempre rodeada de la muerte pero… solo hasta ese momento la había tocado profundamente.

Había dejado de ser, por completo… inmune.

En la habitación de Booth lo había escuchado dado vueltas en la cama por un largo momento pero se había quedado en silencio ya.

_**Oh I am what I am, Ill do what I want,**_

_**But I can't hide.**_

_Oh soy lo que soy, hago lo que quiero hacer, pero no puedo esconderme._

Había algo en aquel día que no podía ocultar, cuando había visto a Vincent en el piso y a Booth sobre él, había sentido el corazón latiente, pero no por el miedo de su propia vida, había sido primero que todo por la de él.

Lo perseguían a él, Booth era el enemigo, y era a él a quien querían muerto. El enemigo era un asesino profesional. Vincent había sido en realidad solo el resultado del fuego cruzado, la idea que realmente le helaba la sangre, lo que le hacia que las lagrimas se deslizaran sin control por sus ojos era esa idea, la sola idea de que hubiera sido Booth quien hubiera terminado en el piso con una herida en el corazón.

Había vivió toda su vida como había decidido vivirla, sin entregarse, sin acercarse, sin tocar a alguien, había sido abandonada y no deseaba nunca, ¡nunca! Volver a pasar por esa experiencia… hasta el, hasta ese día que se había puesto en medio de ese pasillo con esa sonrisa irresistible y le había dicho "¿Crees en el destino?" el día de hoy podía pensar que él había visto algo, que ella no había alcanzado a ver.

Él era el destino, si podía por un momento atreverse a creer en él.

Una vida de datos irrefutables, de medidas, de experimentos que llevan siempre a un mismo resultado concreto luchaba sin duda con la idea de que un dios todo poderoso pone a dos personas en un lugar, como actos de sincronicidad y demarca un destino para ellos, algo que ni ellos mismo alcanzan a comprender pero que lo sienten, le dan un nombre. Destino.

Booth creía en eso, la persona llena de ideas que ella creía erróneas quizá había podido distinguir mejor que ella que desde ese momento en adelante sus vidas estarían mesclada por un tiempo que hasta hoy era indefinido.

Destino.

_**I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me.**_

_No puedo irme, no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, hasta que estés aquí, descansando conmigo._

Y habían estado juntos por mas tiempo del que había compartido ya con cualquier persona, él era la única persona constante siempre, ni siquiera sus otros amigos en el Jefersonian habían compartido tantas cosas con ella en esos 6 años, había algo en él que no había en nadie mas, algo que no sabía identificar pero que poco a poco los había acercado un poco dada vez, cada experiencia un paso adelante, una sonrisa, un abrazo, un refugio en lagrimas, un escudo de balas, él había sido todo y había nacido ese sentimiento que no le había ofrecido a nadie antes.

Y aun cuando ya le había dicho "te amo", por un momento, una explosión había podido quitárselo para siempre, y ahora estaba allí solo a unos metros, y el sueño no la alcanzaba por que deseaba que solo la envolviera estando con él.

Sin pensarlo mas, había abierto la habitación y después de alcanzar a decir por lo menos un poco de lo que sentía él la había abrazado y dicho "para eso estoy aquí" y la había dejado descansar contra su pecho, llorar con el latido de su corazón en sus oídos y por un momento se sintió en paz.

_**I wont leave. I cant hide. I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here whit me.**_

_No puedo irme no puedo esconderme, no puedo ser, hasta que estés aquí descansando conmigo._

Ahora no sabía que hora era, el sol aun no iluminaba la habitación, y todo parecía tan silencioso, excepto por el maravilloso sonido del latido de su corazón, la sensación de plenitud tan extraña y desconocida por ella de estar así, de no desear moverse de ese lugar, de seguir escuchado, descansando cerca de él, despertaba en ella un sentimiento de anhelo que no había sentido nunca, deseaba, poder ser de él, de tener ese lugar en especifico solo para ella.

Escuchando su corazón mientras sus brazos la rodeaban la hacia preguntarse si vivir, y sentir como lo hacia todo el mundo era tan malo. Veía a Ángela y sabía que dentro de su ser moría de envidia, ella seria pronto madre, el bebe que creía dentro de ella lo único que parecía era llenarla de felicidad, verla al lado de su esposo, con una persona que a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera llegar en el futuro podía confiar, no sabía si siempre, pero si por el momento un día tras otro era… realmente envidiable.

¿Dormiría Ángela así? sostenida en los brazos cálidos de la persona que la amaba, como si nada en el mundo pudiera herirla o asustarla aunque en el mundo entero cada momento hubiera en realidad millones de cosas que podían terminar con su paz y su tranquilidad. Suponía que este sentimiento era una expresión evolutiva de la mujer y el hombre, durante cuantos milenios las mujeres durmieron bajo la vigilancia del hombre que se quedaba atento en la tiniebla cuidando de su descendencia, de las personas que perpetuarían su estirpe y la especie. ¿Había más que evolución allí? El amor puede volverte tan estúpidamente soñadora.

Suponía que si.

_**I don't want to call my friends.**_

_**They might wake me from this dream.**_

_**And I can't leave this bed,**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been.**_

_No quiero llamar a mis amigos ellos podrían despertarme de este sueño, y no puedo dejar esta cama, arriesgarme a olvidar lo que paso._

Booth suspiró profundamente y la sostuvo mas fuerte contra su pecho, ella sintió que lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, en ese momento.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo él suavemente en su oído.

- Me siento… feliz.

La oración por supuesto tomó desprevenido al agente, que buscó la forma de mirarla a la cara, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes con esa marca roja que odiaba ver, en una mujer tan fuerte.

- ¿Feliz? – preguntó.

- Feliz de que no respondieras tú ese celular – dijo sin ocultar sus sentimientos - siento tanto, tanto lo de Vincent, pero… habría sido lo peor de mi vida si hubieses sido tú.

No dijo nada más, sino que hundió de nuevo el rostro en su pecho. Tenia que reconocerlo, se sentía feliz, no recordaba haber sido realmente feliz antes de conocerlo, a él, darle la cara a la muerte mientras Booth le sonreía, mientras hacia cualquier comentario que hacia las cosas mas ligeras, mas fáciles. Sentir la emoción cada vez que la llamaba para un nuevo caso, envolverse en las historias detrás de los huesos le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la vida misma…

Si él no estuviera allí en ese momento sosteniéndola, si él hubiera contestado a la llamada… sabía que en su propia vida algo cambiaria para siempre, sabía que estaría frente a su cuerpo empeñada en ver vida, sabía que estaría en su funeral y frente a su tumba tratando de hablar con un cuerpo inanimado.

Pero él estaba allí y casi deseaba que la noche no transcurriera como las demás, que durara más, por lo menos solo un par de horas más que cualquier otra, aunque sabía que era completamente imposible.

Quería estar allí, no quería irse de ese lugar.

_**Oh I **__**am what I 'am, I'll do what I want,**_

_**But I cant hide,**_

_**I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me.**_

_Oh soy lo que soy, hago lo que quiero hacer, pero no puedo esconderme, no puedo irme, ni puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, hasta que estés aquí, descansando conmigo._

Booth tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y hizo que lo mirara a la cara, no quería mirar sus ojos y reflejarse vulnerable, odiaba eso, profundamente odiaba el sentimiento de estar indefensa ante el, pero no podía ocultarlo… sentía, que podía ocultarse del mundo entero, pero no de él.

- Estoy aquí – dijo él recorriendo su mejilla con el pulgar, llevándose una lágrima en su camino, y sonrió, una sonrisa apenas visible, pero lo hizo para ella – y mientras este en mi poder no iré a ningún lado, Temperance.

Que cálido, que intimo era que la llamara Temperance, llamarla Bones, era familiar, era normal, publico, pero cuando decía su nombre, sentía… como si su nombre pudiera acercarlos, era tonto, lo sabía, seguían siendo las mismas personas en ese lugar como en cualquier otro. Pero suponía que en los sentimientos no había demasiada racionalidad, el día a día con él se lo habían demostrado.

- Estuve a punto de darte el celular a ti – dijo él, mirándola a los ojos – sabía que tú podrías mantener la calma con Broadzki, sabía que tu podías entretenerlo, pero Vincent estaba en medio de los dos, no sabía cuanto esperaría… yo también lamento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy pero me alegra tanto, no haberte dado el teléfono a ti. No habría sabido como seguir viviendo si hubieras sido tú.

Temperance recargó su frente contra la suya y respiró al mismo compases de él, tomando incluso de su propio aire y sintiendo como la rodeaba de la cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella puso sus manos en su rostro y sintió lagrimas, no importaba si eran de Booth o suyas. Sabía por que eran aquellas lágrimas y era lo que importaba.

- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí… conmigo – dijo él – te amo.

- Te amo – respondió ella contra sus labios.

Y besarse fue tan natural como respirar.

_**I wont leave. I cant hide. I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here.**_

_No puedo irme no puedo esconderme, no puedo ser, hasta que estés aquí descansando._

Mientras besaba sus labios, y mientras en medio de sus manos sentía la calidez de su piel y las manos de él en su cabello, quiso olvidar todo, quiso tenerlo, quiso solo sentir su vida conectada con la suya, habían estado a punto de perderse aun antes de darse la oportunidad solo una vez de pertenecerse, la urgencia los consumió solo en un minuto.

Sintió el colchón a su espalda y a él sobre ella, sintió la deliciosa presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió la aspereza de su ropa y quiso que de fuera, deseaba sentir su piel, sus manos se metieron pronto bajo la sudadera que usaba para dormir, recorriendo su cadera, subiendo por la línea de su espalda, llegando a sus omoplatos atrayéndola. Se sentó sobre su regazo interrumpiendo el beso solo lo que basto para sacar sus camiseta y él su sudadera, sus torsos desnudos de unieron y la piel llamó a la piel, u piel llamó a las manos de él para recorrerla, distinguir la diferencia, aquellas diferencias que la especie busca uno del otro, lo que nos hace hombres y mujeres. En Booth a forma en que su cintura se ampliaba hacia arriba hasta convertirse en espalda y hombros, la fuerza que los músculos firmes y amplios llenaban sus manos, mientras las manos de él recorrían su espalda, mientras se estacionaban en su espalda baja y un pulgar llegaba al pecho y recorría la curva de un seno con solo el pulgar y enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo entero, abandonó su boca para dedicarle tiempo a su cuello, mordiendo y besando justo donde estaban sus líneas de vida.

Esta pasión… esta pasión se sentía tan diferente. El sexo siempre había sido… divertido, pero esto se sentía tan diferente en un nivel elemental incluso doloroso.

_**I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me.**_

_**I wont leave. I cant hide. I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here whit me.**_

_No puedo irme, ni puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, hasta que estés aquí, descansando conmigo. No puedo irme no puedo esconderme, no puedo ser, hasta que estés aquí descansando conmigo._

Era una especie de dolor, de urgencia por que llegara lo demás, no quería esperar, no quería de algún modo entretenerse en juegos o preliminares, deseaba sentirlo conectado a ella, haciéndose uno mismo aunque fuera un hecho imposible, intentar, solo intentar ser de otro, hacer al otro de ti, para amar, para proteger, para curar.

Temperance Brennan, la mujer que toda su vida había estado sola, que había aprendido a defenderse con armas y con su propio cuerpo, la que se había puesto de pie delante de los catedráticos mas experimentados de la antropología forense y había demostrado saber mas que ellos, la mujer que había podido salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie la mayor parte de las veces en todos los aspectos de su vida, lo necesitaba a él, a Seally Booth, este hombre que había mas de una vez dado la vida por ella, que había confiado en ella ciegamente, que había mentido, lastimado, amenazado y velado por ella, de él, de este hombre que le había ofrecido un mundo completamente lejano a ella y que ya no quería ignorar.

Lo tenía allí en ese momento y quería tomar lo poco o mucho que le pudiera entregar.

Buscó la forma de poder arrebatar la ropa que a él le sobraba, Booth la depositó en la cama y la miró a los ojos.

- Espera… - dijo apenas con aliento - tú…

_**Oh I am what I am, Ill do what I want,**_

_**But I cant hide,**_

_**I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me.**_

_Oh soy lo que soy, hago lo que quiero hacer, pero no puedo esconderme, no puedo irme, ni puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, hasta que estés aquí, descansando conmigo._

Lo atrajo cerca para un beso mas, sabía lo que quería preguntar, y no deseaba responderle, él quería saber si ella estaba segura, si era lo que realmente deseaba, si creía que aquello estuviera bien. Pero la verdad es que no lo sabía, solo sabía quieres eran ellos dos en ese momento, sabía lo que deseaba aunque no sabía que es lo que pasaría en el futuro y no le importaba, tratar de adivinar lo que pasara en solo un minuto después del presente era imposible, quería el ahora y nada mas.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo desnudo completamente junto al suyo y un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, sintió el rostro de él enterrado en su cabello mientras su cuerpo acometía contra ella y la conexión se formaba, las manos de él aferradas a su cintura buscado el justo ángulo correcto, las de ella aferrándose a las de él buscando que el contacto fuera aun mas profundo, más completo y los corazones corriendo a la mayor velocidad que alguna vez habían corrido.

Por que nunca había sentido esto, por que nunca había sentido la urgencia apremiante de sentir al otro aun más y más cerca… ¿Cuánto podía sostenerse ese momento?, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar esto que sentía que la rompería en pedazos?

El cuerpo de Booth, sobre el suyo, dentro del suyo, empujando, llenando, impulsándola, podía escuchar sus propios gemidos haciendo coro a los que emitía él tan cerca de su oído, cuanto tiempo su sudor podía hacer que sus cuerpo resbalaran juntos, cuanto antes de que la cama ardiera con este calor, cuanto antes de que su razón solo se apagara.

Cuanto mas su propio ser podía permanecer, cuando deseaba solo poder desaparecer en ese momento.

_**I wont leave. I cant hide. I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here.**_

_**I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me.**_

_No puedo irme no puedo esconderme, no puedo ser, hasta que estés aquí descansando. no puedo irme, ni puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, hasta que estés aquí, descansando conmigo._

Y sin previo aviso llegó de la forma más maravillosa y caótica del mundo arrebatándola de todo, rompiendo todas las reglas de la entropía, habían sido cristal un momento y gas al siguiente habían sido una cosa tangible y real solo un segundo antes y ahora sentía como ya no pertenecía incluso a su piel.

Se había perdido de esto toda su vida, sabía que nunca antes había sentido algo así ni siquiera la primera vez que debía ser la que quedara grabada en tu memoria, pero esta, solo esta seria la que quedaría en su recuerdo para siempre.

Esto, suponía era lo que él quería decir que significaba hacer el amor.

_**I wont leave. I cant hide. I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here whit me.**_

_No puedo irme no puedo esconderme, no puedo ser, hasta que estés aquí descansando conmigo._

Booth la rodeó con sus brazos y susurró cosas hermosas a su oído, lo mucho que la amaba, que esto lo cambiaba todo, que había podido recuperar toda su fuerza y que jamás dejaría que ella volviera a ser invulnerable, le hizo promesas de amor que guardó en su corazón con la necia esperanza de que fueran verdad, que el mundo fuera de esa habitación cambiara y que hubiera un modo, que pudiera crearse un vinculo eterno entre los dos.

Ella misma hizo promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir, le susurró sueños y deseos que él juro que haría realidad para ella

Después, fue fácil dormir.

Suponía que el amanecer no tardaría mucho, no sabía que es lo que pasaría una vez que se miraran uno al otro desnudos en la misma cama cuando el sol llegara… pero… fuera lo que fuera era el paso a una vida nueva.

_**Fin**_

_Jueves, 30 de junio de 2011_

_12:26 am_

**_nota de autora: Bueno aqui vengo con este fic, desde que vi esta escena solo podia imaginar que es lo que habria pasado esa noche, aqui una version mas jeje, _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y si asi fue ya saben como hacermelo saber, solo den clic alli ene se hermoso globito que dice review, me harian muy feliz si me dejan un mensajito, esa es mi unica recompenza, asi que ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! dejen un review_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	2. Reversibilidad

Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Reversibilidad**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Reversibilidad**__: es la capacidad de un sistema termodinámico macroscópico de experimentar cambios de estado físico, sin un aumento de la entropía, resultando posible volver al estado inicial cambiando las condiciones que provocaron dichos cambios._

No fue la luz del sol lo que lo despertó, fue un aroma específico que casi siempre lograba traerlo del sueño, el aroma característico del café cerca en la cocina. Miró a su alrededor, trató de entender por un momento donde estaba, reconoció todo en su habitación, incluida la sudadera que le había dado a Bones la noche anterior para dormir.

Se sentó en la cama completamente desnudo y entendió que aquello no había sido para nada un sueño.

Había tenido tantos sueños eróticos con la antropóloga que eran casi una adicción

_**Empty spaces fill me up whit holes… Distant faces whit no place left to go…**_

_Espacios vacios me llenan de agujeros, rostros distantes sin un lugar a donde ir…_

Buscó su ropa tirada en el piso entró en el baño y se lavó el rostro con agua fría para despertar del todo. ¡Rayos qué es lo que había hecho! Se había prometido a si mismo que no seria de esta manera, que nunca tomaría ventaja de ella y es justo lo que había hecho. Habían tenido un día de completo infierno, ella había acudido a él como su amigo, como alguien que le diera consuelo y en el momento en que ella había dado una sola insinuación, no había hecho más que ir por ella, no se suponía que debiera ser de ese modo.

Ya había demasiados agujeros en su relación, demasiados espacios por llenar, millones de diferencias que debían tener un lugar en común antes de dar este paso tan importante.

Seis años esperando esta oportunidad y quizá había echado todo a perder por perder el control un momento… pero es que ¡Dios, estaba completamente loco por ella!, tanto que no sabía a veces quien era él mismo, justo ahora miraba su rostro en el espejo y no sabía si era él mismo a quien estaba mirando en el reflejo, había jurado que la respetaría, que mantendrá toda la distancia que hiciera falta hasta que ella estuviera lista y… ¡maldición! Golpeó el linóleo del baño de la más pura frustración, ahora solo había una sola vía de acción, la mas difícil. Se secó el rostro y fue a enfrentarla.

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest,**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess.**_

_Sin ti dentro de mi no encuentro descanso, a donde voy todos se preguntan._

Ella estaba en la pequeña mesa en su cocina con una bolsa de cosméticos sobre ella y una taza de café recién hecho colocándose unos pendientes

- Bones – la llamó.

Ella no respondió enseguida, continuó poniéndose los pendientes antes de responder.

- He llamado al laboratorio, no han descubierto nada sobre Broadzki – dijo con la mayor calma posible – pero Cam se ha comunicado ya con los padres de Vincent, debemos mandar su cuerpo a Inglaterra, se hará esta noche en cuando la autopsia sea completada y el cuer… cuando Vincent este listo para el viaje.

- Bones – avanzó a ella – nosotros…

- Si, lo se – dijo ella llevándose su café a la boca y respondió – necesitamos estar en un solo lugar Booth, este es el momento de ir por ese hijo de perra, debemos tener la mente clara.

- No tendré la mente clara hasta que podamos hablar de lo que paso – le respondió.

- Yo no la tendré si lo hacemos – dijo ella – por favor Booth, quiero ver que puedo encontrar en los huesos de Leishenger, quiero saber que es lo que había dentro de esa cartera que era tan importante para Broadzki, creo que si podemos reunir toda la evidencia podríamos saber donde esta y cual será su próximo paso antes de que… alguna otra desgracia ocurra.

Booth apretó los puños, avanzó más cerca de ella y la acorraló en su asiento.

- Ni un día mas Temperance – dijo con decisión – hablaremos de esto en el preciso momento que tengamos a Broadzki y si crees que eso tardara mucho no será así, te lo prometo.

- Lo se – dijo ella - lo prometo hablaremos en ese momento, debo irme ya – dijo recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa – gracias por… dejarme pasar aquí la noche.

No se iría solo así, tomó sus hombros y la besó, un beso que sabía a café y ansiedad, lo alargó todo lo que se permitió antes de sentir ese tirón inmediato en su entrepierna.

- Nunca voy hacia atrás, nunca desisto o me rindo, lo sabes – dijo todo lo cerca de ella que le permitió.

- Si – respondió ella – lo se.

Se levantó del lugar y solo un minuto después estaba fuera de su apartamento. Booth tomó la misma taza de la que ella estaba bebiendo y termino el café, negro y con poca azúcar justo del mismo modo que él lo tomaba.

Sabía que tenía razón, tenían que parar a Broadzki, habían perdido a Vincent por su incapacidad de poder detenerlo, no iba a suceder nada siquiera remotamente parecido de nuevo. Tenía que cumplir una misión y como fueran las demás cosas, es justo lo que haría en ese momento.

_**I've tried to go on like never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_He tratado de seguir adelante, como si nunca te hubiera conocido, estoy despierto pero mi mundo esta medio dormido._

Las personas que pasaban fuera de la oficina debían pensar que estaba demasiado afectado por lo que le había pasado a Vincent al verme en esa ventana, por, no lo se, una hora quizá.

Pero mi mente estaba mucho mas allá de aquel momento, no sabía que es lo que le diría al terminar el caso, no sabía que es lo que ella me diría, no deseaba dar un solo paso atrás después de lo que había pasado ese ultimo año, él pidiéndole una oportunidad, ella diciéndole después de que lo amaba y no al otro se habían rechazado. Por un tiempo había tratado de vivir como si ella no significara en su vida lo que significaba, estando con alguien que a penas era la sombra de ella. Debía reconocerlo, por lo menos para el mismo, Hanna había entrado en su vida por que aquella extraña idiosincrasia que lo había cautivado de Temperance, estaba también en un pequeño lugar de Hanna. Nunca igual pero al menos ella no lo había rechazado nunca… al menos no hasta el final.

Ellos no se habían amado nunca, la química era perfecta, eran dos espíritus afines, pero al final, ella había demostrado tener más amor por su vida que por él y no podía culparla, por mucho tiempo él había hecho exactamente lo mismo… hasta ese momento…

Hasta el día en que Cam había dicho ese nombre cuando el tomaba ese elevador. Temperance Brennan.

Casi deseaba sonreírle a ese momento. Cuando había dicho quien era, a que se dedicaba, la había imaginado como una de esos nerds que toman lo primero que encuentran en su armario, que están mas preocupados por la ultima teoría, de sabia dios que cosa, que eran insoportables al escucharlos hablar… pero había descubierto en ella la excepción a todas esas reglas.

Había encontrado a una mujer que podía cautivar a todo un auditorio con su voz. Con el tipo de belleza que encuentras solo en un muy extraño lugar, y unos ojos… unos ojos en lo que se imagino por un momento viendo toda su vida, los mas profundos e invitadores ojos verdes que alguna vez lo habían visto, sin mayor recato ella lo miró de arriba abajo y lo calificó y al parecer le agradó lo que vio por que le sonrió.

Y él se enamoró de esa sonrisa, supo en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa desde ese día en adelante.

Oh si, ella era el destino que había buscado toda su vida.

Llamaron a la puerta trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_Rezo para que este corazón sea irrompible, pero sin ti todo lo que puedo ser es incompleto._

El cazador había sido capturado, el peligro había pasado, era hora de enviar a Vincent a casa cuando la volvió a ver, quisimos decirle adiós con una sonrisa, por que de alguna manera sabíamos que de esa forma lo hubiese querido el, trayendo los datos que el tanto amaba, cantando una canción para él. Y ella se había sostenido de mi brazo, me miró con una sonrisa y se recargó en mi hombro.

Era la hora.

Pasamos un rato en el laboratorio, hablamos de Vincent, nos reímos de aquellas cosas tan extrañas que decía, de las locuras que había hecho en el laboratorio, llenamos el lugar de su muerte de risas, de buen animo, por que se lo había ganado. Después llegó el momento en el que todos debíamos volver a casa, la sostuve del brazo y en su oído susurre "ven conmigo" no me dijo si o no, solo caminó a mi lado.

Subimos a su auto y llegamos dentro de muy poco a mi apartamento de nuevo, aquella mañana no había habido tiempo siquiera de limpiar un poco, todo estaba del mismo modo que había quedado en la mañana, ella dejó su abrigo sobre las butacas que tanto nos había costado recuperar de ese estadio donde había estado una vez con mi padre.

- Tengo hambre – dijo ella – en realidad casi no he comido nada hoy, estábamos todos tan nerviosos que era difícil, la única que nunca dejo de comer regaliz en todo el día fue Ángela, no deja de decir que se siente enorme pero tampoco puede dejar de comer.

- Tengo algo de macarrones con queso, y supongo que algo de jamón y queso – le respondió el que solo entonces noto que también estaba hambriento – o podemos pedir algo si quieres.

- No, eso esta bien – respondió.

Ella fue de nuevo a su cocina, puso en el lavavajillas las tazas de la mañana y sacó la comida del refrigerador en lo que él iba a su habitación y se puso algo mas cómodo, vio la sudadera que ella había llevado puesta la noche pasada y un millón de sensaciones le corrieron por todo lo largo de su columna.

¿Le rompería el corazón de nuevo? No sabía lo que la antropóloga le diría en ese momento, no sabía como es que ella había sentido lo que había pasado en ese momento, como es que lo entendería. Estaba… asustado, pocas cosas en el mundo después de estar en medio del infierno pueden asustarte, una de ellas siempre será perder lo poco que vale la pena. Perder a Parker, meter la pata en el buro y salir con la cola entre las patas, dejarla de ver a ella, sin ninguna exageración, sin ningún animo sentimentaloide, dejarla de ver a ella, dejar de escuchar su voz, lo dejaría… incompleto.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I'm swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_Voces me dicen que debo seguir adelante, pero estoy nadando en un océano del todo solo cariño, mi cariño_

Regresó a la cocina para verla tomando algo de comida de la cuchara de madera, lo sintió alrededor pues se apresuró a dejar la cuchara y tomó un sorbo de vino aprisa, él llegó a su lado con la misma sonrisa.

- Lo siento, tengo hambre – dijo con simpatía.

- Yo igual.

- Comamos algo entonces.

Comimos, en tranquilo silencio, teníamos mucho que decir, pero una vez que empezáramos a hablar no podríamos detenernos, despachamos todo lo que había quedado en la olla y comimos todo el jamón y queso, lo cierto era que habíamos acabado con todas nuestras reservas de energía y necesitábamos aun mas para lo que venia a continuación.

Levantamos la mesa, pusimos a trabajar de nuevo la maquina de lavado y con dos cervezas regresamos a la sala, la almohada y la cobija que había usado ella la noche pasada estaban dobladas sobre un sillón, ella fue allí y sentándose se cubrió con la manta. Me senté a su lado.

¿Cómo empezar esta conversación? ¿Qué es lo primero que debería decir? ¿Qué lo sentía?, ¿Qué no era como había planeado las cosas? Pero lo cierto era que con ella era difícil seguir un plan, era ir como en un mar sin una brújula, ella siempre cambiaba la posición de las estrellas y la dirección de las mareas. No sabía a propósito para hacerlo perderse, o por que ella era solo así… lo mas seguro era lo segundo.

- Creo que lo que paso ayer fue por Vincent – dijo ella sin mirarme – creo que estábamos deprimidos y…

- Jamás quise a Vincent como a ti Bones – la interrumpí, su línea de ideas iba por completo lejos de donde quería que fuera – y se que no me equivoco al decir que tú no quisiste a Vincent mas de lo que me quieres a mi.

- No – dijo con tranquilidad – nunca quise a Vincent de la forma en la que te quiero a ti.

_**I'ts written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_Esta escrito en tu rostro, sigues preguntándote si hemos cometido un gran error._

Pasé una mano por su espalda y ella solo se dejo hacer, se recargó en mi hombro y la escuché respirar.

- Lo que paso no tiene su raíz en lo que pasó ayer – continuó él - es algo que ha estado allí por más tiempo del que podríamos calcular.

- No tanto – respondió ella enseguida - solo nos hemos conocido por poco menos de 6 años Booth, si hiciéramos la cuenta…

La miré con una sonrisa y al verme ella hizo lo mismo, solo un segundo, entonces vi esa expresión preocupada y extraña en su cara.

- No se si he cometido un error – dijo con voz baja la hermosa antropóloga.

- Escucha Temperance.

- No, déjame decirte esto primero antes de que pierda el valor de hacerlo – dijo ella – nunca… yo en realidad nunca me he enamorado, no se como hacer eso, he vivido toda mi vida bajo mis propios términos, acostumbrada que las personas me dejen atrás y a dejar a las personas detrás, nunca… - suspiró - quizá nunca desee esos lazos por que sabía lo que significaba romperlos, creo que siempre he tenido mas corazón del que he estado dispuesta a reconocer, lo que paso entre nosotros… tú nunca me dejaste atrás, yo nunca quise abandonarte – tomo un largo tragó a su cerveza – supongo que no podía seguir viviendo como una alienígena toda mi vida.

- No, no podías.

- Aun así no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo. Me da… me da miedo.

_**I've tried to go on like never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_He tratado de seguir adelante, como si nunca te hubiera conocido, estoy despierto pero mi mundo esta medio dormido._

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije esa noche?, - dijo dejando la botella en la mesa de nuevo - ¿Aquella noche que me pediste una oportunidad?

Como olvidarlo, había sido la noche mas amarga de su vida, había regresado a su apartamento para hacerse de toda una botella de whisqui, había amanecido con el peor dolor de cabeza, que se había acentuado aun mas cuando había tenido que ir al día siguiente a verla para recoger documentos del ultimo caso que habían tenido juntos, tener que tratarla como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la noche anterior no le hubiera abierto su corazón y ella lo hubiera rechazado en pleno sin darle una sola oportunidad de replica. Y tener que seguir así, seguir en la búsqueda de alguien que acogiera su corazón, lejos de ella, ignorando lo que sentía.

- Como no recordarlo.

- Sigo pensando… tú deseas a alguien que pase contigo la vida entera, yo no se lo que significa eso, no se como la gente puede hacer una promesa así y cumplirla – había una suerte de desesperación en su voz, él podía sentirla, aferrándose a las cosas que siempre había creído y había podido dar siempre por ciertas - los cambios, son necesarios, la vida es una constante en la **entropía**, las cosas mas solidas tarde o temprano se transforman, las piedras mas duras un día se hacen arena, el hielo de los mismos polos de hace vapor con el sol, nada en la naturaleza se mantiene en un mismo estado nunca, los seres humanos no pueden ser la excepción. No se como las personas creen que eso es posible, no lo es, y yo…

- Y tu miedo hará entonces que no quieras siquiera intentarlo – dijo interrumpiéndola - Prefieres seguir en un mundo a medias, sin experimentar todo lo que te puede ofrecer por el miedo.

- Booth…

- Escúchame ahora a mi Temperance.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_Rezo para que este corazón sea irrompible, pero sin ti todo lo que puedo ser es incompleto._

- Se que odias la psicología – dijo - y odio yo mismo sonar como Sweets, pero… si no te atreves a tomar todo lo que la vida te ofrece, nunca habrás vivido realmente.

- Yo…

- Has hecho tantas cosas que podrías enumerar a las personas que también las han hecho y serian pocas, lo se, pero también te has negado la oportunidad de otras que todas las demás personas han hecho y que resultan mucho mas emocionantes. Arriesgar el corazón nunca es fácil, la mayor parte de las veces termina roto y sin en cambio las personas intentan e intentan de nuevo, por que siempre, en cada ocasión vale la pena… - acaricio su mejilla -Temperance… valdría la pena conmigo.

La miré a los ojos y de nuevo sentí ese profundo sentido de eternidad en sus ojos verdes, como si mirara algo que no tiene explicación, aunque ella diría que solo era mi romanticismo, que solo eran dos ojos, tan comunes y corrientes como cualquier otro par de ojos, para mi eran casi, mágicos.

Bien quizá si pecara un poco de romanticismo. Pero aunque ella dijera lo que quisiera decir sobre ello, aunque no creyera en ello, ella era parte de mi destino y sin ella estaba simplemente incompleto

- El vapor se condensa, se hace agua y vuelve a ser hielo con suficiente frio, piedras como el carbón ligero y poroso se vuelven diamante. Las cosas nos siempre son como piensas que son Temperance.

- Booth eso que dices no…

- Si lo se- la detuvo - es parafrasear con tu ciencia, pero lo hare si sirve de ejemplo para lo que quiero que entiendas.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can seem to let you go**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

_No es mi intención arrastrar esto, pero no puedo verte ir, no quiero hacerte enfrentar este mundo sola, quiero dejarte ir (sola)_

La atrajo mas cerca de él hasta sentarla en su regazo, ella no lucía incomoda, si no más bien, acomodó su rostro en su hombro y sintió su aliento en su cuello, tan cómoda a su alrededor que sintió una esperanza en el corazón.

- No voy a decirte que hacer, ni siquiera voy a decirte que es lo que yo deseo, pero te diré solo una cosa, no voy a dejarte ir, como sea que tú me quieras a tu alrededor, voy a estar allí.

- Booth…

- Ya se que no crees poder compartir tu vida conmigo, pero yo si creo en compartir la mía contigo, si tú me dejas, voy a estar allí hoy y mañana y si es posible el día siguiente y al siguiente de ese, como lo que quieras que sea para ti, si en mis manos esta Temperance nunca te dejare sola.

Solo pudo escuchar los sollozos de la antropóloga contra su cuello, sabía que le estaba diciendo cosas que antes le habían dicho, que ya le habían hecho promesas y que nunca se las habían cumplido, que las personas que debían haberla amado y cuidado la habían dejado sola, entendía todo aquella que ella sentía en este momento, pero había una diferencia, él si las cumpliría, él si que estaría allí para ella siempre, cada día hasta que Dios o ella se lo permitieran.

- Booth, tú no puedes prometerme eso – dijo sin mirarlo.

- Si que puedo, lo único que me alejaría de ti ahora serias tú…

- Yo… - sollozó - yo no quiero estar contigo y después ya no desearlo y lastimarte, eres mi mejor amigo, la persona que más quiero.

- Bueno mientras tú sientas eso, me quedare, cuando ya no, me iré, no voy a obligarte a nada Temperance, eso es lo único que quiero de ti,

_**I've tried to go on like never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_He tratado de seguir adelante, como si nunca te hubiera conocido, estoy despierto pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

Acurruque mejor su cabeza en mi hombro y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi piel, había aprendido, había aceptado que debía actuar diferente con ella, que debía moverse con mas cautela con sus sentimientos, o perderla definitivamente.

No deseaba seguir intentando vivir una vida sin ella en todo lugar, no después de lo que había pasado la noche pasada, haber descubierto cuanto podían consolarse uno al otro, cuanta comunicación podía haber no solo en sus bocas, sino también en sus cuerpos, haber apenas paladeado lo que podía ser tenerla del todo, disfrutar de ella, en todos los sentidos.

No, nunca daba marcha atrás, nunca se arrepentía, nunca desistía, cuanto mas con esto que significaba… significaba la vida para el.

- No quiero…

- Pero yo si – dijo él –si me lastimas al final no te reprochare nada, podría suplicarte que te arriesgaras conmigo pero no lo hare Temperance, no hare nada que no quieras hacer. Nada.

Ella me miró, con sus hermosos ojos, le entregue mi vida y mi corazón en ese momento en completo silencio. La quería, en cada momento de mi vida, en cada una de los momentos en que pudiera respirar, nada mas, no debía hacer nada por el, solo estar allí.

¡Dios, cuanto la amaba!, tanto que dolía.

- Quédate – dije besando su frente – quédate… puedes quedarte aquí en el sillón, y mañana temprano te llevare a casa y hare de cuenta que lo que paso ayer nunca paso. O quédate y ven conmigo a mi habitación y empezaremos esta historia de la forma en la que la quieras contar, cada vez que quieras que la entropía, el desorden, el caos quiera envolvernos, yo daré reversa, hare que todo vuelva al principio o hare que aunque se transforme haya cosas que no se muevan.

- **Reversibilidad**…No podrías…

- Pruébame.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_Rezo para que este corazón sea irrompible, pero sin ti todo lo que puedo ser es incompleto._

- ¿Sin ataduras? – preguntó ella.

- Ninguna que no quieras tener – respondió con completa sinceridad él.

- Quiero… un par por lo menos… - dijo con una sonrisa, y recargó su frente en la suya - quiero quedarme, al menos el día de hoy.

- Todos los días que quieras, no más.

Ella lo besó y un instantáneo deseo creció de nuevo, algo que se sentiría siempre nuevo, fresco y verdadero.

La tomó en sus brazos y avanzó con ella al dormitorio, no sabía cuanto duraría, no sabía si la perdería más rápido que si hubiera podido esperar más, solo sabía que ahora estaba allí y que por una noche más no se sentiría incompleto.

_**INCOMPLETE**_

_Incompleto_

_**Fin**_

_Viernes 1 de julio de 2011_

_2:40 pm_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**__: oh es que este momento de la serie tiene tanta tela de donde cortar jeje, y las críticas que he tenido de entropía son tan bellas que me animaron para hacer una secuela._

_Romance, ese es mi tercer nombre jejeje, olvide la ultima vez decirles que la canción de entropía es "here whit me" de Dido, y esta vez es "incomplete" de los Back Street Boys, no yo me veía escuchando esta banda, pero cuando andaba buscando la canción perfecta para Booth escuche esta y dije, "si, esta es la elegida" espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, ya saben lo único que pido para seguir escribiendo es un lindo y precioso click en el botón de abajo para "__**Review this story**__" _

_Gracias por leer._

_Shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	3. Epifania

_Nota de autora: como la cereza del pastel y para hacer una última y tercera parte, la conversación que Ángela y Brennan tuvieron y todas quisimos ver._

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Epifanía**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Epifanía**__: por etimología del griego: __ε__π__ιφάνεια__ que significa: "manifestación; un fenómeno milagroso. Representación repentina de una verdad._

- ¿Es por Vincent?

La doctora Brennan dejó el cráneo sobre la mesa iluminada y miró a su mejor amiga que la contemplaba preocupada.

- Si – y si, al parecer el detonante de toda la situación, que si, había estado latente todo ese tiempo, era el asesinato de Vincent, pero no es a lo que se refería su amiga creía la antropóloga. Se refería, suponía, a estar tan desconcertada y confundida pero no – y…

La joven pintora vio con curiosidad a su mejor amiga, había algo en su mirada, un algo que no había visto nunca antes, espero a que ella dijera algo mas, la antropóloga aspiró y dijo:

- Me fui a la cama con Booth anoche.

La artista quedó, atónita, ella… había… dicho… ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho? ¡De verdad!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – dijo la antropóloga. Desde que había visto la primera vez al agente esa mujer había insistido una y otra vez en que debería irse a la cama con él, se lo había dicho un millón de veces, había imaginado que tendría un millón de cosas que decir cuando pasara y ahora no decía nada.

- Por que no quiero gritar ¡ALELUYA! Después de haber perdido a Vincent hace tan poco – dijo con una suerte de histeria.

- Creo que lo hice por Vincent – dijo la antropóloga.

- ¡Wow! – agitó su cabeza, sintió una patadita de su bebe incluso, ¡Dios! si hasta su bebe sentía su sorpresa, esos eran parámetros – ¡Oh! – tuvo deseos de agarrar a su mejor amiga por los brazos y no dejarla ir hasta exprimir cada pequeña parte de esa respuesta - ¿Qué fue lo que paso EXACTAMENTE después de meterte en la cama con Booth?

Oh, recuerdos, sensaciones, imágenes, la antropóloga no pudo evitar sonreír y esa sonrisa le dio la instrucción a su mejor amiga de que lo que le iba a contar era algo verdaderamente GRANDE.

En ese momento el entomólogo del instituto Jefersonian entró con algarabía tratando de llamar su atención.

- Tengo los resultados de la espectrometría de gases de la bala que mató a Vincent…

La joven pintora solo sentía que estaban a punto de decirle el truco de la piedra filosofal, de la verdad acerca de la vida extraterrestre, de quien había sido en realidad quien matara a Kennedy de cual era el número ganador del próximo lotto. Ósea era algo que no podía esperar un minuto más.

- ¡Honey no! ¡Ahora no! – volteó a ver a su desconcertado esposo – Lo siento, te amo, pero ve a decírselo a Cam - cuando vio la indecisión en su rostro lo apuró – ¡VETE! ¡LEJOS! – él empezó a salir y en la puerta se detuvo y ella sentía que no podía esperar un segundo mas - ¡LEJOS!

El entomólogo finalmente salió por la puerta y en el momento que supo que no estaba a la vista, tomó a su mejor amiga de la mano y con todo y su voluminoso estomago avanzó a la oficina de la antropóloga, entraron, la sentó en su sillón y luego con la mayor facilidad que había poseído desde el séptimo mes de embarazo se sentó a su lado.

- Y bien – insistió sin poder aguantar nada más su curiosidad.

- Ángela, no me siento realmente cómoda hablando de esto – dijo la antropóloga,

- Oh vamos Brenn – dijo con insistencia que importaba poco si no demostraba buen gusto - tú eres la persona mas liberal sobre ese tema que he conocido en mi vida, no me vengas con esas cosas ahora.

- Es que lo que sentí ayer no tiene nada que ver con lo que alguna vez me hubiera pasado. – dijo la mujer -no sé ni siquiera como explicarlo y quisiera poder pensar en ello un poco. Ahora mismo desearía poner ese cráneo bajo un microscopio antes que nada y…

- Brennan tuviste toda una hora para hacer eso y no lo hiciste – dijo la joven castaña - déjate de excusas y cuéntame.

La antropóloga se reclinó en el sillón hasta que su mirada pudo ver el techo sobre sus cabezas.

- Anoche estaba realmente feliz…

- ¿Feliz? – dijo confundida.

- Tú sabes que el blanco de Broadski era en realidad Booth – explicó la antropóloga forense - que hubiera sido Vincent quien recibiera la bala fue terrible, por supuesto, pero, no dejaba de pensar que hubiera sido… horrible para mi, para muchos que esa bala en realidad hubiera alcanzado a Booth. No dejaba de pensar en ello y fui a buscarlo a su habitación, me dejo dormir a su lado.

- ¡Dormir! – dijo la joven sintiendo desinflar sus esperanzas - ¡Por favor dime que dormir no fue lo único que hiciste!

- No, no solo dormimos – dijo la antropóloga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo dices solo por que yo te lo he pedido o por que…?

- Ángela – la interrumpió la otra mujer.

- Continúa por favor.

- Dormí cosa de una hora, eso creo no puedo estar segura… - continuó contándole - desperté por lo extraño que me resulto estar durmiendo con alguien y por un momento solo escuche su corazón… escuchar su corazón me dijo sin lugar a dudas que estaba vivo y lo realmente cerca que estuvo de… - respiró profundo antes de continuar - él despertó y solo pude decírselo, solo no pude contenerme, estaba demasiado asustada por la mera posibilidad de que algo así hubiera podido pasar y él… el me dijo que me amaba.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo con ansiedad.

- Yo le respondí que también y entonces nos besamos y tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

Ángela casi quiso golpear a su amiga por lo escueta que la narración había sido, pero no se iba a quedar solo con eso.

- Y, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

- Como se supone que se siente la gente que ha pasado por un día infernal, una noche sin sueño y un poco de sexo.

De haber sido con cualquier otra persona con la que la antropóloga hubiera estado, esa declaración de completo cinismo habría sido verdad, la hubiera creído, pero había Seally Booth y para nadie era un secreto que la antropóloga estaba locamente enamorada de él desde hacia por lo menos 3 años. No, no se lo tragaba ni tantito.

- Si claro, Brenn dime la verdad.

La antropóloga estuvo a punto de contestarle que esa era la verdad, que no había sido más que solo un evento sexual como cualquier otro pero… no lo había sido.

- Se supone que el sexo es divertido – dijo la antropóloga sin mirar a su amiga, le costaba trabajo decir en voz alto esto que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza ni un minuto desde que había pasado – se supone que es placentero, agradable, no… doloroso.

- ¿Doloroso? – dijo preocupada su amiga, Booth no parecía del tipo de sexo duro, si no todo lo contrario, parecía de tipo de volver a la chica loca en la cama - ¿acaso te lastimo?

- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder para que su amiga no se hiciera ideas equivocadas - no físicamente al menos, solo… se sintió como una especie de… desesperación. No es que no haya sido placentero, lo fue, mucho, él tiene un cuerpo asombroso, luce aun mejor desnudo que vestido y es muy hábil y… - contrajo su ceño y exhalo - pero sentí como su no tuviera control de nada de lo que pasara, como si él no tuviera el control tampoco, como si estuvieras cayendo por un precipicio solo como espectadora, sin poder hacer nada para detenerte. Eso fue…

- Asombroso no – dijo su amiga fascinada.

- No me gusta estar fuera de control Ángela- respondió a su amiga - siempre, desde que empecé a tener relaciones sexuales he escogido a mis parejas por que prometían una experiencia sexual, placentera y satisfactoria, imaginativa incluso, no esta sensación de….

- De sentir que se te va la vida por un segundo y que deseas solo dejar de sentir, fundirte con el universo – agregó por ella.

La joven pintora sonrió, casi podía escuchar lo que respondería su amiga en ese momento, que éramos entes de una estructura molecular que no puede hacer algo así o algún dato completamente científico como ese.

- Si – dijo por fin la antropóloga – justo así.

La joven pintora solo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, nunca en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Temperance Brennan había escuchado y quizá no volvería a escuchar una declaración así.

- Oh Brenn no puedo creer que me digas eso – dijo definitivamente emocionada - ¡No fue acaso la experiencia más apasionante que has sentido alguna vez en tu vida!

- Si –su tono era desesperado - Pero no lo entiendo Ángela, no soy ninguna niña, en el aspecto sexual he experimentado muchas cosas, amantes diestros con los cuales he tenido orgasmos espectaculares, pero nunca nada como esto.

- Cielo, eso es muy simple – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

- ¡Simple! – repitió su amiga con obvio escepticismo, eso era todo menos simple.

- Si. Cielo, sin duda tu has tenido una cantidad de amantes muy interesante – dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa juguetona - podría incluso apostar que mas interesantes aun de los que he tenido yo, pero con todos habías tenido solo sexo, pero no fue sexo lo que tuviste con Booth

- Ángela te lo acabo de decir…

- Si Brennan – la interrumpió - pero lo que intento decirte es que con Booth, no tuviste relaciones sexuales, lo que hiciste con él se llama… hacer el amor.

La expresión contrita de la antropóloga hizo que ella deseara casi llorar, no sabía como era posible que una mujer de más de 30 años, y que había tenido una vida plena como su mejor amiga, jamás hubiera experimentado eso. Booth tenía que ser un milagro… una verdadera epifanía para su amiga.

- Amiga el sexo es muy, pero muy fácil, lo único que necesitas son dos personas. Pero hacer el amor – la joven pintora tomó las manos de su amiga – hacer el amor, significa que estas entregándolo todo de ti, no solo tu cuerpo, es darle a tu compañero tu alma, tu corazón y tus sentidos y recibir lo mismo a cambio en un perfecto equilibrio. Es conectar por completo con la otra persona, pero también con el universo.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido Ángela – replicó la científica.

- ¿Y entonces como explicas lo que paso? – la retó su amiga.

La científica no contestó, y la joven pintora disfrutó como pocas cosas, el hecho de que por una vez en su vida, lo que siempre había tenido explicación para su amiga justo ahora no lo tenía.

- Y… siempre es así, puedes experimentarlo todas las veces que tú quieras si es con la persona indicada – agregó la joven embarazada.

La antropóloga la miró y sin previo aviso se soltó a llorar, ella solo la abrazó y antes de poder detenerse estaba llorando con su amiga. Estaba encantada, enternecida y maravillada por lo que seguro su amiga estaba sintiendo. Suponía que si hubiera podido soportar solo un poco mas de tiempo, si no hubiera tocado al delicioso agente del FBI – que lo hubiera soportado ya seis años en realidad era un tiempo olímpico para ella – si no hubiera averiguado lo que se sentiría tenerlo por completo quizá hubiera podido negarse a ella misma por mucho mas tiempo lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ahora, oh ahora solo no tenia ninguna salida y ella lo sabía.

- No se que es lo que hare Ángela – dijo sin poder detenerse - esto lo cambia todo, no sé que camino seguir.

- Pues para mi esta más que claro Honey – dijo su amiga y limpio las lagrimas de su amiga con sus pulgares – debes ir con él y dejarle decir lo que siente por ti, si lo escuchas, estoy segura que Booth podrá guiarte exactamente al lugar donde quieres estar.

La antropóloga se puso de pie y sacó algunos pañuelos desechables de sobre su escritorio, le tendió uno a su amiga y uso otro ella.

- ¿Siempre da tanto miedo estar enamorada? – dijo mas tranquila.

- Si amiga, siempre. Pero siempre vale la pena.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, un joven asistente abrió y desde la puerta llamó.

- Doctora Brennan – se dirigió a la antropóloga - la busca la Doctora Saroyan.

- Si, enseguida voy - respondió.

El joven se retiro y la antropóloga se limpio con cuidado las lágrimas y regresó a su aparente calma.

- Ángela, te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras a nadie – le pidió a su mejor amiga - quisiera saber que hacer primero antes de decirle a nadie.

- Seré una verdadera tumba.

- Gracias.

La doctora Temperance Brennan salió de la oficina dejando a su amiga sola, la joven pintora sonrió con alegría.

Sabía dos cosas.

Una. Que Booth seria un verdadero tonto si la dejaba ir ahora, debía haber aprendido la lección de cómo debía moverse alrededor de esa mujer si es que realmente quería conservarla, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas la próxima boda y el próximo bebe tenían que ser los de su mejor amiga con el agente del FBI.

Y dos… debió haberle pedido ayuda a su amiga para levantarse antes de salir, justo ahora no sabía como lo haría.

**Fin**

_Domingo, 03 de julio de 2011_

_1:38 am_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: Oh quise comerme a Hodgins cuando entra en escena y la cámara lo sigue a él, yo me moría de curiosidad por ver la cara de Ángela cuando Brennan le dijera que había pasado en esa noche con Booth. Ahora bien esta es mi versión.

Y con este cierro entropía, muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios que me hicieron de esta historia fueron verdaderamente lindos todos se los agradezco en el alma

Ahora solo les pido **MUCHOS REVIEWS** miren que mañana es mi cumple doble 13 y seria un regalo de cumpleaños divino.

Gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo.

Shian shen

Mimi chan


End file.
